deltabetazetafandomcom-20200214-history
Jolene
Jolene is one of Carmilla's girls. She was converted in 1976 after remembering a DBZ girl drink of her blood. Her natural talent of changing the color of any hair she touchs is not particularly useful in a practical sense, but she is very studious and dedicated to showing Carmilla that she was worth converting. As a result, she was chosen to be a scout for new blood in September 2010. She is a big fan of the color Green. History Pre-Initiation Jolene doesn't care to talk about her past life, unless it is the year 1976. It was then that her male self(whom she refuses to even name) discovered the existence of vampires due to an error in the Mesmer that they often employ. Seeking immortal life both as a vampire and as a woman, he approached the DBZ house, knocked on the front door, and politely asked one of the vampires there to convert him. This gathered the attention of both Carmilla and Wisteria, who had differing opinions on the prospective recruit. Wisteria, seeing almost no innate potential, lobbied for the death of the reckless student. Carmilla, however, saw something that Wisteria didn't and decided to grant the unusual wish. It was then that Jolene's life truly began. Post-Initiation Jolene, having no advantages over her vampire sisters, found it difficult to move up in the pecking order. It took her years to prove to Carmilla that she was capable of handling more than just college life within the sorority, and her role grew from there. Her dedication proved fortitutous, as Carmilla gave Jolene her chance to shine in September 2010. She was to scout out new blood. During her scouting period, Jolene discovered Eugene Westerfield at his freshman orientation, noting that he had potential. Her instincts were proven correct when Theresa, Wisteria's scout, took notice of the same boy. By drinking a small amount of Eugene's blood, Jolene was able to mark Eugene as Carmilla's. Once the boy was converted, Jolene was assigned to be the mentor of her newest sister, Degna. Jolene took up a tactic in training Degna that involved avoiding punishment as much as possible, and it worked for the pair. Degna learned the lessons her mistakes taught her in stride and Jolene used this to become not just her mentor, but her best friend too. It wasn't very long before the two girls were as close as sisters could possibly get. Jolene was absolutely crushed when learning of Degna's murder, morphing her distrust of Wisteria into genuine hatred. Relationships Degna Jolene's relationship with Degna goes far deeper than just a mentor. She is also her best friend and occasionally acts as a second mother in Carmilla's absense. Carmilla Jolene loves her Mother very much and is willing to do anything she can to help her. Wisteria Wisteria and Jolene share a mutual distrust due to the circumstances of her initiation. Following Degna's death, Jolene has grown to hate the woman who wiped her sweet little sister from the Earth. Power Aside from the natural physical talents of a vampire, Jolene has the unique ability to change the color of any hair she touches. This power extends even to animal fur. The coloration is permanent, although it can be temporarily altered by dyes just like regular hair. Category:Stub Category:DBZ Girls Category:Characters